You're a Man, and She's a Woman
by Lady-SM
Summary: This is Riff Raff and Magenta, and switches between past and present. Why are they on Earth? Why are they in love? Who's Ayana? All answers are in here.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RHPS. You know who does. That's right, God does.

Perched on the edge of the window ledge, a silhouette in the moonlight, Riff Raff regarded the sleeping form of his sister Magenta. She lay comfortably in the middle of his bed, wrapped in a dark red blanket. He watched as her chest rose and fell steadily with her breathing. She looked peaceful and happy, a slight smile playing on her lips as she dreamt. Riff Raff sighed.

This was one of the rare occasions when their evening had passed without any disturbance. Frank N Furter was occupied with one playmate or another, and the castle was more or less quiet. Riff Raff savoured these moments always, for he knew they came few and far between.

His sister was his one constant; the one thing that kept him sane inside the insanity that was life in the castle. He knew he would always be able to be strong for them both, no matter what happened. She admired him greatly, and always had.

They had not always worked in the service of their master. When they had been young they each had had prospects of promising futures. Magenta had never been so intent on learning as her brother, but she was naturally smart and very beautiful. Riff Raff was smart also, but a hundred times more hard working than his sister when it came to schooling. She spent her nights partying, whereas he would study. As a result, he was successful in several fields of science, and she followed him wherever he went.

It was difficult to say exactly when it was that their relationship evolved as it had. They had always been so close, and only ever had one another to count on. Riff Raff was very protective of his sister, and although she misread his intentions at first thinking he was trying to spoil her fun, she soon began to value his loyalties in ways she could never have imagined.

They never openly advertised their incestuous love for one another, but people soon began to talk. It was not unheard of on Tran Sexual, particularly in the younger generation, but in their social circles it was not one of the most respectable ways to pass the time of day. As a result of this, the siblings began to feel rather shunted by society in general. Magenta tried to continue her erratic lifestyle regardless but Riff Raff would never accompany her out anymore, fearing for her reputation and for her future. Instead, he encouraged her to go out alone and have fun, while he continued to work.

Magenta did go out, but she never had as much fun without her brother around. She begged and begged him to join her, no matter what people would think, but he refused.

One night, Magenta was sitting alone in a bar drinking what she intended to be the last drink of the night. Riff Raff had been working hard all day and she longed to get back and distract him, when she realised she was not alone. She looked to her left and saw Ayana, the traveller that so many people had talked about. Ayana was not from Tran Sexual; she was from a distant galaxy, and was known for travelling far from home and living different lives wherever she went. Ayana was dressed in a dark green dress that clung to her hips and accentuated her waist and breasts perfectly. The colour matched her eyes, causing them to flash in the light of the bar.

"Good evening." She said, breaking into an unreadable grin. Magenta was suspicious at first. She went out in the city a lot because she loved to dance and have a good time, but she rarely spoke to anyone. Or rather, she was rarely spoken to. It made quite a change to be approached for once.

"Hello." She said slowly, finding it difficult to hide her suspicion. Ayana grinned wider, apparently aware that Magenta rarely made conversation. Her hair was rich and dark, and bounced in spirals as she bobbed up and down to the music, not unlike Magenta's. That was one of the things that Riff Raff had loved about the pair of them. They looked enough alike to be similarly beautiful, but differed enough to be individual. Magenta was very slim and petite, whereas Ayana curved in and out and was proud of it. They were similarly sized enough, Ayana having a more generous helping of breasts and hips being the only difference.

"I was leaving." Magenta said, finishing her drink and sliding off the stool. She felt uneasy, as though any attention on her was sure to be a joke.

"Why?" Ayana had ordered two more drinks. "It's almost time for the Time Warp, and I think I've got it down now. It's no fun on your own."

"I was leaving," Magenta said again, "My brother is-" She paused. She knew better than to mention her desire to return home to her brother's bed in a bar full of people. "probably waiting for me to return. He worries."

"I'll bet." Ayana handed her the drink, as though she had just agreed to stay for one more. "I know who your brother is. It's Riff Raff, isn't it? He's a scientist."

"Well… yes." Magenta sat down again, though she really had no idea where the conversation was going. She put the drink down in a bid to convince herself that she would soon be leaving.

"I've heard of his work, he's pretty damn clever." Ayana mused. Magenta nodded. "Still, even clever people should have a bit of fun. You've been in this bar every night this week, how come he never comes with you?"

"He… he works hard." Magenta replied. Ayana's voice entranced her, though she didn't know why. Perhaps it was the accent. It was very clear and rich, but occasionally drawled slightly. It was suggestive at times without being obvious.

"And he's okay with you being out alone?"

"He likes me to have fun."

"But you don't really, do you?" Ayana was looking more intense now, as though she was leading the conversation where she wanted it to go. "You'd rather he was here." She looked at Magenta hard, trying to fathom an unasked question at the same time.

Magenta was uneasy again. She was beginning to get the feeling that Ayana knew a lot more than she was letting on. "I must go." She said, getting up again, her drink still untouched.

"No wait," Ayana stood up too. "Look, people give me this look sometimes… like I shouldn't be here. It happens a lot in some places, and I can get used to it. I come from a different world, and I'm an alien to them. But some people I've seen… they're giving you that same look. It's not right."

"I really don't see-"

"You should be able to be who you are on your own world. That's why I left mine. People were so uptight about everything. I had to pick one mould and stick to it, I couldn't have any variation." Ayana looked so intense now that Magenta said nothing, and stayed put. "I left, and I've seen variation. I've seen so damn much of it that nothing is normal anymore, and nothing is strange." She took hold of Magenta's arm. "People shouldn't look at you like that."

"People find it hard to… accept." Magenta said in a hushed voice, worried that people may be drawn to their conversation. They needn't have bothered though, because bells had begun to toll signalling the beginning of the Time Warp. People were massing on the dance floor.

"Okay well, that's all I wanted to say." Ayana said, letting go of her arm, "You can get home to your… man."

Magenta grinned, all of a sudden feeling the bell tolls coursing through her body. Her eyes flashed. "Perhaps I can stay for one more dance." She relented, madness overtaking her. Her only thoughts as she joined Ayana and the others on the dance floor were wishful desires for Riff Raff to be there with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here it is, Chpt 2! I was waiting for more reviews but they never came... cry with me! Anyways – R&R please, and RO'B is god, I own nothing except Ayana.

Normal 1 0 2006-06-10T20:54:00Z 2006-06-10T20:55:00Z 1 1133 6459 53 15 7577 10.2625 Clean Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 Riff Raff's eyes focussed again when Magenta shifted in her sleep. His gaze had been millions of miles away, many years ago, when they had been young and more or less carefree. He had wished that he could have joined her back then too, for studious and withdrawn as he had been, he had loved to dance; especially with his beautiful sister.

Magenta stirred again, and this time she awoke. He saw her eyes flicker over his side of the bed briefly, before her head turned to the window where he was perched like an owl ready to take off in flight. She said nothing, her eyes still full of sleep, but frowned at him for leaving her alone. He smiled and dropped down from the window, walking over to the bed. He sat down with his back to her, and she lifted herself upright so that she could snake her arms around his body. Leaning back into her embrace, Riff Raff closed his eyes contentedly and relaxed while she teased his skin with her teeth and nails. Sometimes the sensation would be sharp and sudden, but mostly it was gentle and loving. After a while, Magenta's eyes grew mischievous and wide again and she dug her teeth deep into her brothers shoulder. Riff Raff hissed in response and his sister broke away, laughing. He turned quickly to face her and pinned her down on the mattress, swapping status with one swift motion. Magenta's eyes grew dark and wide, as he stared down at her with a hunger in his eyes. He leant down over her, his hands still pinning both arms to the bed, and sank his teeth into her neck, drawing blood. Magenta tried to suppress a cry, stifling it in her brother's shoulder as he drank from her veins. After a few moments he lifted his head and met her eyes, his lips dripping with her blood. Magenta gasped when the pressure was released and lay squirming in ecstasy on the bed, blood from her own throat staining the sheets.

After that meeting, Magenta began to appreciate her time out more. She and Ayana went out night after night, to parties, clubs and bars, and Magenta began to realise what it was like to have fun again. She and her brother had gone out when they were younger, but hadn't been particularly adventurous; Ayana knew exactly where to go to get cheap drinks, the best music and atmosphere. She introduced Magenta to crowds of people she would never have spoken to before on her own.

Ayana and Magenta became well known for their face paced nightlife, and soon became the object of more than one man's fantasies. Nearly every new acquaintance they made knew them by reputation already, and were convinced that the two of them were lovers. This was only partly true of course; under the influence of alcohol the two of them had little control over their teasing and flirting, but they soon began to use this assumption to gain free drinks and attention from the men they saw when they were out.

One night, Ayana dragged Magenta into the toilets of the club in need of a few moments of peace. Magenta was still buzzing from her last drink and the seductive beats of the music, and leant against the bathroom wall, revelling in the vibrations. Ayana took out her makeup and reapplied what she had sweated away. She turned to Magenta for approval.

"This mirror is terrible. Is my lipstick smudged?" Magenta caught her around the neck and kissed her roughly for a brief moment, breaking away with a throaty cackle of laughter.

"Yes. It is." She said, sinking down onto the floor, still laughing uncontrollably. Ayana rolled her eyes and reapplied her lipstick again. She soon began to laugh too; Magenta's was infectious.

"That man in the leather coat, the one with black hair," She began, running her fingers through her hair in a vain attempt to tame her locks, "he owns this place. I heard he's positively dynamite in bed."

Magenta laughed again, "Would you like for me to leave you to it?" She asked, tucking her legs into her body and gripping her ankles in excitement.

"Well, I would. But that's not what I was going to say. See, this guy has heard a lot about us. It's not just me he wants." Magenta didn't say anything, and Ayana knelt down beside her friend. The redhead was so inebriated that Ayana couldn't be sure that she had heard what she had said. "Magenta?"

"Both of us?" She asked, fascination upon her face. She breathed in a gasp of nervous anticipation.

"Why not? It'd be hilarious." Ayana was sat down too now, so that her legs we entangled with her friend's. "Why are you looking so troubled? Don't you like the guy?"

"I've never spoken to him."

"Yeah? Neither have I. But he's hot and I want to have sex. Don't you want to branch out for once Magenta? We've been fooling around for weeks now. No offence but every now and again I like to have an actual cock inside me. Come on! I wanna be dirty!"

Magenta laughed when Ayana repeated the words she herself said so often. "I don't know…" She said, in contemplation. Ayana looked pained.

"Oh come one Magenta. Please?" She grasped her knees and pushed them apart. "Look, these hallowed halls haven't been graced in a while. There are moths flying around in there! Please?" Ayana looked so hilariously desperate that they both began to giggle uncontrollably, but Magenta remained adamant. She shook her head.

"It's late. You go. I'll go home."

Ayana lifted herself off from the ground, swaying slightly. "Oh… I see what you're doing…" She pointed an accusing finger at Magenta. "_Your _hallowed halls have been graced plenty, you jammy wench." She laughed again, "You're going to go home and have sex! The cheek! One of these days I'm dragging your brother out with us. He might be infatuated with you already but I'd still like to show him a good time."

"He won't come out." Magenta said, wistfully, "I've tried."

"You haven't tried hard enough." Ayana said, defiantly. "I know what he's worried about. What you're both worried about. But Magenta, I know places… I know people that don't care about things like that. Promise me you'll try once more to get him to come out with us. Tell him I can guarantee a party where no one cares that he's your brother, and no one there will know anyone that would care about you two. There'll be drinking and dancing and everything else, and you can be there together."

Ayana was not surprised to see tears in her friends eyes as she thought about this. There were two things that really mattered to Magenta; her brother, and big social events like parties where she could dance. She could never have one with the other, but Ayana was offering her this. "And what do you get out of it?" She asked. Ayana shrugged.

"The warm fuzzy feeling from knowing that I've done you a huge favour? Oh, and I get to stare at your insanely sexy brother in the flesh." She grinned seductively.

"You're terrible."

"He's terrible. Terribly hot."

Magenta was surprised to find that she did not feel an ounce of jealously that another woman was interested in her brother. She mused that it was perhaps because it was this particular woman, and not just any old woman, expressing her desires. Ayana knew that Magenta and Riff Raff were in love; that was why she tried so hard to help them out.

"He is, isn't he?" She said, despite herself. "I will talk to him." She still looked troubled, and Ayana noticed.

"What's up?" She asked. Magenta looked at her, suspiciously.

"Why does it not bother you that I am in love with him?" She asked, finally. Ayana looked thoughtful herself for a moment before answering the question. She shrugged.

"We can't help who we love." She said, smiling, "Besides, if he was _my_ brother, I couldn't help myself either."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! This chapter gets a bit more steamy I have to say, so theres a warning to you. Oh what am I saying? You love the steam! Also, please note that Riff is NOT a vampire, and by biting his sister's neck he's just expressing a healthy interest in a bit of S and M. lol.

R and R!

Magenta rolled over the next morning, grimacing slightly when the sheets stuck to her neck and pulled at her new wound. She tore them off gingerly and lightly fingered the area where her brother's teeth had caught her skin the previous night. As always, the wound was clean and healing quickly. She sat upright, brushing the sleep from her eyes and looked around. The room was still in semi darkness, the new sun poking it's head over the trees of the forest being the only source of light. Riff Raff was gone, along with his butlers jacket, so Magenta assumed Frank N Furter had required him for some work or other that couldn't possibly wait until daylight.

Lonely and agitated, for she loved waking up in her brother's arms, Magenta got out of bed and went into the bathroom so that she could clean herself up ready for the days events. She was already naked, and so stepped straight into the shower. The water was quite warm, warmer than usual, and the last flecks of dried blood were quickly washed away from her skin. Magenta was in no hurry to don her uniform, and took her time washing her hair to delay the inevitable.

Unbeknownst to her, her brother had returned from the lab already, with a bowl of strawberries for their breakfast. They were not usually permitted such nice food, but on his way back from the lab Columbia had given them to him because she was sick of them. Apparently Frank had some inventive ideas when it came to strawberries and cream, and Columbia couldn't sit and eat them anymore without becoming insatiably aroused.

Riff Raff had taken them eagerly, because he knew how much his sister liked strawberries. They were one of the only fruits that grew on both their home world and Earth, though the ones of Tran Sexual were decidedly juicier and much darker in colour, and Magenta never missed a chance to reminisce about Tran Sexual.

He sat on the bed, waiting for her to finish. Had he known she was killing time he would have joined her, but he didn't know, and so he waited.

Surprising his sister in the shower had always been one of Riff Raff's favourite things to do. On occasion he would wait for her to start washing her hair, so that her eyes were closed, and then get as close as he could to watch her without her noticing. He would stand there, watching the soap and water sliding down her body, until either he could no longer stand it or she opened her eyes and caught him.

On the night that Magenta left Ayana to find a man to fulfil her own needs, the tables were somewhat turned. Magenta arrived home and was surprised that her brother was not sat working at his computer as he normally was when she got back. The computer was switched off. Instead, Magenta could hear water running in the next room. Riff Raff was taking a shower.

Young and relatively inebriated as she was, a mischevious grin spread across her face. Taking off her shoes, she padded silently into the bedroom and through it into the bathroom. The door was open, and she saw the silhouette of her brother standing in the shower, washing his hair. Grinning wider, Magenta approached the shower curtain and poked her head around the edge so that she could see him. Entranced, she stood there as the moments passed, her excitement growing. She suddenly had a flash of thought about what Ayana could be doing at that very moment, which only fuelled her need for him. Barely aware she was even doing it, she reached towards him with her hand, desperate to touch his flesh. In her excitement, she had lost her discretion, and Riff Raff had become aware of her presence. Just before her fingers touched his skin, he grasped her arm and pulled her into the shower with him. Magenta spluttered slightly, and laughed when the water hit her face. It ran down her body, soaking through her dress and pulling it tighter to her skin. Without even speaking, her brother picked her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist and pushed her underwear aside, taking her against the tiled wall.

The element of surprise caught Magenta off guard, and before she knew what was happening she could feel the waves of an orgasm building inside her. She could do nothing except hold on tightly as he pounded away at her. It was rough and fast, and she loved it.

When it was over, Riff Raff let go of her legs but still held onto her, for if he hadn't she would have collapsed to the ground. He watched as she threw her head back, water splashing on her face and moaned, the aftershock of his work still reverberating through her body. It was a few more seconds before her eyes came back into focus and she was able to see him clearly again. When she could she smiled, and so did he. When she trusted herself to hold her own weight again, she loosened her grip on his shoulders and lifted her arms above her head. Soundlessly, he peeled her dress up and over her head, letting it drop to the floor by their feet.

When they had played for a while longer and both begun to turn rather pruney, Magenta slipped out from her brother's grasp onto the tiled floor of the bathroom, intent on starting a conversation. When it came to talking, theirs was an odd relationship. Riff Raff spoke rarely and out of necessity, yet Magenta would never stop talking if it were possible. They compromised well, and could communicate in whatever way the particular situation required. Tonight though, Magenta thought, was a night for words. Riff Raff had had his silence, with his hypnotic manner and controlling gaze, and now it was time for conversation.

He followed her out of the bathroom, as she wordlessly requested, and knew from the moment that she sat down on the bed at she was about to utter the first words of their evening. Knowing he would have to contain himself for a few minutes at least, he put some pants on before approaching the bed himself. They were both still wet, and Magenta was still wearing her stockings, bra and suspender belt when he sat down beside her.

"I went to a party with Ayana tonight," Magenta began, stroking his leg carelessly with her stocking clad foot. He nodded, laying down on the bed and pulling her with him. He lay on one side, propped up by one of his elbows, running a finger down her stomach from her bra to her naval and tracing little circles on her stomach. "I like going out with her."

"You smile more now." He said, turning his head to regard her face. "She is good for you." While Riff Raff was speaking now, Magenta knew that it was what he didn't say that was more important.

"Not as good as you are." She said, to assure him. "She has taken me to places we never found. When you used to take me out." Riff Raff said nothing, waiting for her to continue. "I should like you to meet her." She said, looking into his eyes.

"I have." Magenta frowned in confusion. "Not recently," He said, in response, "A while before the rumours. You were young. She attended a Bio-Chemical Science Seminar in the city."

"You were there too?" Magenta asked. He nodded.

"We spoke briefly. She has very little interest in Bio-Chemical Science." Magenta laughed. That sounded familiar. Ayana always complained about the boring reality and finality of scientific research. She preferred to leave things to chance.

"What did you speak about?" Magenta asked, curious as to why Ayana had never told her any of this.

"You." He said. She frowned again, so he elaborated. "I was offered a permanent position in the city, but I declined. She asked why, and I told her it was because of your schooling."

"You told her about me?"

"I mentioned that I had a sister, and she was very interested." Riff Raff was silent for a few moments, his eyes leaving his sister's face and running over the rest of he body. "I believe she knew." He said, finally.

"Knew? What do you mean?"

"About…" He waved a hand, indicating the closeness between the two of them. "An intuition of sorts."

"I have often wondered if she is reading my mind." Magenta mused, "Sometimes she looks at me as if trying to guess what it is I am really thinking, even if I have already given her an answer."

Riff Raff interrupted her train of thought by suddenly climbing on top of her, straddling her hips and dropping kisses down the front of her chest. She wriggled in delight but remained coherent for the time being.

"She made me an offer tonight." She said, as her brother pushed her bra straps down over her shoulders and began to kiss the skin around her nipples. He said nothing, but she knew he was listening. "I want to share my evenings with you as well as my nights, and she has given us the chance." She gasped, and tried to carry on. His lips were slowly moving southwards. "She sees how much I regret leaving you behind…" She couldn't suppress a moan as his fingers moved her underwear to the side again and his tongue darted about. "She wants you to come out with us one night… she says she knows… places… where we can-" Magenta's fingers curled tightly around the bed sheets. "Where we can go that…mmm… that people won't care about…us! No one would know… and we could dance together and sing together and- oh my god!" Whatever else they could do together was forgotten as she bucked on the bed, the world drifting out of focus again.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own it, blah blah blah... Thanks for the reviews everyone, you all rock lots and lots! And yes, the strawberries are hot.

I feel the need to clear up a few things... No, Riff Raff is not a Vampire. Goodness gracious no. He bit his sister's neck pretty damn hard in the movie, and I imagine there was blood involved, but that's just expressing a healthy interest in S&M. Also, I'm now putting lines in to separate the two time frames (like the one below) because I think it gets confusing working out whether they are in the castle or at home.

Please read and review! Review's brighten my day. There's at least three more installments written and waiting to be uploaded so I promise there's more to come. By the way, I'm glad to know I'm getting so many people hot and bothered.

* * *

Magenta stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, wrapping her hair up in a fluffy black towel. She took her silk robe from it's place behind the bathroom door and slipped into it, tying the knot loosely. She dried her hair roughly for a few seconds so that it scrunched and curled up tightly and regarded herself in the mirror. She didn't like her face without makeup. Her eyes were wide and she thought it made her look vulnerable. She would always reapply her eye makeup at least, before leaving the bathroom in case she came across anyone else.

When she had made herself up to the extent that she felt satisfied, she shook her hair about one more time and ran her fingers through her untamed locks before exiting the bathroom in search of a hairdryer. She didn't notice her brother sat on the edge of the bed at first, and jumped when he stood up. She glanced at him questioningly, then at the bowl of strawberries. Her eyes lit up in delight.

"Where did you get them?" She asked, when he picked one up and held it to her lips. She took it eagerly.

"Columbia." Her brother said, smiling at his sister's rapture. "She's… gone off the taste."

"Mmm," She licked her lips clean of the juice, "Not nearly as delicious as Transylvanian strawberries but still…" She sat down on the bed and he fed her another. "They're pretty good." She bit into one of the fattest fruits and let the juice run down her chin. Riff Raff caught her eye and grinned, licking her lips clean for her. Magenta suddenly didn't care about the hairdryer anymore and leapt on top of her brother, her eyes flashing with an appetite that would definitely not be satisfied by strawberries. She tore off his hideous butler jacket and ripped open his shirt, breathing in his scent and devouring his lips with her own. Magenta's hunger was almost insatiable in moments like this, and Riff Raff was perfectly happy to become a slave to her desires for as long as she required it of him. She pulled at his belt and he reached up to undo the carelessly tied knot on her bathrobe, their lips never leaving one and other. His hands tangled in her hair, hers explored every last inch of his body, reading him like a kind of brail. His body spoke to her in more ways than anyone in the world could ever imagine, and she knew that no one else could ever experience such absolute pleasure, such desperate love between two people.

* * *

Magenta's head pounded when she was woken by Ayana's transmission. She sat up groggily and staggered over to the computer turning it on begrudgingly.

"Oh, I see you've had a productive night then." Ayana said, grinning.

Magenta frowned, "Why?"

"You're naked."

Magenta couldn't find the energy for shame first thing in the morning, and shrugged dismissively. "So are you." She pointed out. Ayana looked down at herself in surprise.

"Oh," She laughed, "No, I just got out of the shower, see?" She stood up so that Magenta could see the green towel wrapped around her body. "Anyway, did you ask Riff Raff? Between all the sex I mean."

"Yes."

"And?"

"And he hasn't answered yet."

Ayana looked distressed. "He hasn't? Ugh. Men. Well get him to answer quickedy quick. I've got three VIP passes to Vortex tonight, and you're coming."

"We are?"

"Yes. It's in the city. It's very low key and underground. Everyone's got something to hide in Vortex; you'll fit right in. Meet me at the station at nine and I'll sort us a ride." Ayana grinned, "See you then." She disappeared and the image on the screen crackled and died.

Magenta blinked twice, running the conversation over in her mind a few times to make sure she got it right. Vortex. Station. Nine. Riff Raff. She rolled off the chair and went headed back into the bedroom intending on curling up in her brother's arms and getting a few more hours of sleep. She was highly disgruntled when she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed buttoning his shirt up. She whined childishly and threw herself onto the bed, gripping the back of his shirt and trying in vain to pull him back down with her. He turned to look at her and couldn't help but smile at the over-exaggerated look of pain on her face. She shut her eyes in denial and moaned some more as if him getting dressed was the most unfair thing in the world. To Magenta, it was.

"Do not contort your face like that," he said, teasingly, "You destroy your beauty." She opened her eyes immediately and straightened out every line in her face, so that her expression was demure once more. He stared at her for a few seconds before turning his attention back to his shirt buttons. She remained unaffected for a moment more before hoisting herself upright again, pursing her lips in annoyance.

"You never answered my question." She said, setting her jaw in defiance. She knew he would try and leave without giving an answer. "Don't you want to take me out?" Her lip quivered and she bit it hard. She hated her volatile emotions sometimes. Try as she may, she couldn't hide her disappointment. Luckily for her, it was her inability to hide her sadness that tore at Riff Raff's heart. He worried what people would think of his sister, what they would say to her, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to hurt her by saying no.

"Of course I do." He said quietly. "When I get back tonight we will go wherever you wish."

"Vortex." Magenta said immediately. She rocked back and forth in excitement on the bed. "Ayana has VIP passes." Riff Raff didn't look convinced. "It'll be fine, I swear. She knows what she's doing."

"But do you?" He asked, standing up in irritation. She said nothing, but watched him pacing the room. "Anyone could see you out with me Magenta. _Anyone._ And if the wrong people knew…"

"What? What could happen? There'd be more rumours? More whispering? Why do you care about that?" Magenta felt tears welling up in her eyes and blinked them away. She couldn't understand why her brother wanted to hide their love so strongly. All she saw was his shame.

"I don't care about that." Riff Raff spat, "Of course I don't care. I'd be proud to have you on my arm wherever I go, you know that Magenta. But if my superiors discovered us… if there was proof that it was more than just a rumour… I would never become a General."

"A General? This is about your job?" Magenta was becoming angry. "You work all day long, and well into the night. If work is really that important to you then-"

"Don't be such a fool. The only reason I work all day long and into the night is for you. I want to get you out of here Magenta, I don't want you to grow old here. If I become a General I get chambers in the City, all the privileges of the gentry… and so do you. This is not the life we were born for!" Riff Raff slammed his hands against the wall with such force that a crack appeared in the plaster. He remained there, frozen in desperation and helplessness with his head resting on his hands against the plaster in despair. Magenta was ashamed of her selfishness and stood up, unsure of how best to comfort her brother and apologise for her harsh words. She approached him carefully, because he was volatile and unstable at times, and would lash out if she wasn't careful. She was the same way. She ran her fingers down his back and rested her hand on his side, ducking under his arms so that she could wrap hers around him. Without her shoes on her head barely came up to his chin, and she fitted perfectly to his form, resting her head on his chest. The feeling of her hands running up and down his back soothed him, and he soon lifted his own head from his hands and wrapped her up in his arms, his beautiful naked angel.

"I trust Ayana's word." Magenta said finally, not breaking their embrace. "I really do. I don't think she would let anything bad happen."

"You make her sound like a goddess, answering prayers." Riff Raff remarked, astonished that his sister would trust anyone else so implicitly. She was always so distrusting of strangers, convinced they had ulterior motives of some sort.

"I pray every night that I will one day hold you in my arms without having to hide behind closed doors." Magenta said in response, her voice muffled against his chest. She was listening to his heartbeat and swaying to it's rhythm. Everything was a dance to her in the end. Riff Raff lifted her head up to face him and bowed his head to kiss her lips. She returned the kiss eagerly and it ended all to soon. Their eyes met and he smiled. All was forgiven.

R&R... NOW!


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go folks, sorry it's been so long again. Work work work! And all that crap. Read, review and enjoy. Love you all xxx

* * *

Magenta did not see her brother in the castle again until dinner that evening. She worked all afternoon in the kitchen to prepare a feast for Frank, who had been storming about the castle all day. Columbia had been visited by Eddie the delivery boy, and Frank didn't like the fact that her attention had been diverted, even if he hadn't wanted her company that day. It was the principle of the thing that mattered the most. Magenta didn't know where her brother had been all day, but he hadn't been with Frank because the kitchen was right next to the lab and Magenta would have heard voices at some point. She hoped that a good meal would help to curb Frank's temper so that he didn't take his anger out on Riff Raff when they worked in the lab that evening.

It was not to be so. Frank was so riled that Columbia didn't dare leave her room to come to dinner, and Frank began his tirade. The first sign of trouble was the wine glass that flew across the room, smashing on the doorframe, spattering the wall and carpet (and Riff Raff's shoe) with rich red liquid. Magenta dropped to her knees to try to clean it up, but it had already stained. Instead, she was faced with the oh so pleasant task of scrubbing away at it at a later date to get the stain out.

"Magenta, must you insist on serving me such bland food night after night?" Frank complained, pushing the food around his plate like a spoiled child. She thought answering him would only anger him more, so she stayed silent, standing up in the doorway with the wine soaked rag in her hand. "What use is a maid if she has no capacity for simple domestic tasks?" Frank was ranting to himself, and Magenta remained warily silent. Riff Raff regarded the whole scene from the doorway. "Take this away," Frank said, gesturing to the magnificent feast in front of him. "I believe I shall go and make peace with Columbia. Perhaps her little friend will deliver us a Pizza." Frank stood up from the table, grinning sardonically and flounced out of the room. Riff Raff stepped aside as Frank passed him and held back slightly until he heard the tell tale signs that his sister was angry. There was an almighty crash and a scream of rage followed by a dull thud. He waited a second and went back through the doorway into the room, pushing aside the broken glass from Frank's outburst with his foot.

Magenta sat leaning against one of the dining room chairs, her knees drawn in to her chest and her head bowed. She was shaking. Every dish that had been on the table was upturned and it's contents spilled over the floor. The crash had been caused by his sister tearing the tablecloth from the table, with no thought for what may be resting on top of it. The source of the scream was quite evident, and the thud he imagined would have been her own body collapsing on the ground. He remained at a safe distance.

"You must control your temper Magenta." He said, quietly. Her head flew up and rage flashed in her eyes. She let out another indecipherable scream, thumping the ground with her fists.

"I cannot take much more of this!" She cried, "When will this nightmare end?"

"We must endure it for as long as it lasts." Riff Raff said, remaining calm. "You know this."

"It must not last much longer." Magenta said, pushing herself up onto her feet and beginning to clean up the mess she had created. Riff Raff bent down to assist her. "No, do not help me." Magenta said, still seething. "Leave me be." It was rare that she wanted to be alone, but this was one of those occasions. Riff Raff obliged, smiling to himself. He could not help becoming aroused at his sister's firey temper, when it was directed toward someone else of course. And he knew also that Magenta would blame herself for anything Frank did to her brother that night, and indeed feel guilty for lashing out at him herself, taking time to make it up to him later that evening. He would assure her that it was not her fault of course. Afterwards.

* * *

Ayana waited at the station under the main clock so that she could see both entrances clearly. She wasn't worried about spotting them though; Magenta's hair stood out in a crowd. (Natural) Red was a rare colour in Transylvania, and hers was practically luminous.

She spotted them approaching, a safe distance apart. She smiled and shook her head. Magenta reached her first, and grinned. "It took a lot of work." She said, referring to her brother who was skulking behind her. Ayana laughed and nodded her head to Riff Raff.

"We meet again." She said, checking the time on her watch. As she lift her arm to look at it, her coat fell open and Magenta's eyes grew wide. "Oh, yeah…" Ayana grinned, "You guys might be a bit overdressed. Never mind, we'll soon sort that out." Underneath her coat Ayana was wearing a very tight corset with emerald green leaves embroidered across the surface. The skirt she wore seemed to be missing something; the front panel. It was made out of the same exquisite fabric as the corset, bunched up at the back and falling behind her stocking clad legs almost to the ground. Her hair was piled up on top of her head and from it hung a beaded kind of fringe that tickled the back of her neck. She tightened her coat around her again and gestured for them to follow her off the platform and down a corridor.

Magenta took her brothers hand and dragged him after her friend. Her heels clicked on the tiled floor as they hurried to keep up. Ayana lead them out of the station and carefully unlocked what looked like the door to an abandoned storeroom. She ushered them inside and closed the door. There was a grate at the top of the door that let a few beams of moonlight into the room, but other than that there was nothing. Magenta frowned.

"What are we doing in here?" She asked, intrigued.

"Waiting for our ride." Ayana said, cryptically. "Magenta, no offence but if you guys want to fit in and not look out of place then you have to let me do something about your outfit." Magenta glanced down at herself. She was wearing knee high boots and a netted skirt that kicked out past her hips. Her top was made of sheer fabric, her bra clearly visible underneath. It was quite risqué for her on a night out, and wondered what on Earth Ayana had planned.

"Okay…" She said, nervously. Ayana snapped into action and took a flick knife from her suspender belt. She used it to tear away at the front of Magenta's outfit, removing pretty much all of the front of her top. Magenta raised her eyes in amusement when Ayana unclipped the beaded fringe from her own hair and attached it to Magenta's bra which was now on display for the world to see. It hung down so that her stomach was covered, but when she moved it showed of tantalising flashes of flesh.

"There, perfectly slutty." She said, grinning widely. Magenta laughed, wriggling about so that the fringe swung about. "You're so lucky, if I had my bra out like that I'd be wobbling all over the place."

"Yes, I'm lucky I'm not as endowed as you." Magenta said, sarcastically. Ayana rolled her eyes and looked to Riff Raff for approval.

"Well? What do you think of your sister's endowments?" She asked, cheekily. Magenta stiffened, suddenly uncomfortable with the unfamiliar situation. It would take a while to get used to someone speaking to both of them at the same time and knowing their secret.

"She is perfectly formed." Riff Raff said, calmly. If he felt any discomfort, he was not showing it. He put his arm around his sister's waist to reassure her. Magenta was grateful and relaxed against him. Ayana made a kind of soppy sound that one might make when confronted with an adorable puppy or other baby animal. She jumped suddenly when she felt something move on the wall behind her.

"Ah. Here we go." She said, stepping back as a control panel rose out of the otherwise plain plastered wall. She began to dial numbers into it. Magenta and Riff Raff looked on in confusion.

"What is that?" Magenta asked, enthralled. Ayana stopped dialling for a second to think, then started again with a different sequence of numbers.

"It's a Sonic Transducer." She said. This meant nothing to Magenta and she remained none the wise, but Riff Raff's grip on his sister's waist tightened. He looked astounded,

"The same Transducer that the Transylvanian government is working on as we speak? A device to transport solid matter through space?" He asked, his eyes wide. Ayana nodded.

"Maybe even time. But not yet. They're working on it."

"This can't be legal."

"Oh, not at all. In fact, it's highly _illegal._ But it's fine, I got it covered. This is the most reliable way to get from A to B. Pretty soon every home will have one. I'm almost certain of it. Once they iron out the fine lines that is."

"Fine lines?" Magenta asked, not sure she wanted an answer.

"Yeah it gets a bit- Oh, here we go. Hold onto your private parts people!"


	6. Chapter 6

Long wait for an update again... I can only apologise... and send love to you all! Your reviews give me a reason to get up in the... afternoon! (I would like to add that that is a joke... I have an actual job and get up early... I promise)

It was late, very late, when Riff Raff staggered out of the laboratory and headed back in the direction of his bedroom. He pushed open the door, a slither of light appearing on the floor and leading up to his bed. He was surprised to see that it was empty; he had expected Magenta to be there waiting anxiously to apologise for her earlier outburst.

Puzzled, but not deterred, Riff Raff closed his bedroom door again and crossed the hallway to his sister's room. Before he even opened the door he knew she wasn't in there. To satisfy his own curiosity he poked his head around the door, looking for a trace of where she might have been. There was nothing. He frowned, Magenta was never usually wandering the castle at night. Every single night since they had come to Earth, she had been right there waiting for him, offering kind words or soft kisses or… something else…

He went into her room and closed the door behind him, wondering whether he shouldn't have granted her request to be left alone earlier. The shutters had been thrown open so fiercely that one of them had been torn from it's hinge. Riff Raff noted this silently, unable to escape the mindset of a handy man, even at this time of night. He went over to the window and lifted the wooden shutter, swinging it back and forward carefully to see if it would be easy to fix. As he did so, he caught his sister's presence. The way they could detect each other was almost like a sixth sense, he could tell she was nearby as though he could smell her scent. Letting the shutter rest back on the ground her stepped through the window and onto the small balcony the on other side of it. He felt the pale moonlight beating gently down on him and the cool night breeze caught wisps of his hair. Looking up at the castle, he saw her.

Drawn like a moth to a very volatile flame, he climbed up onto the crumbled stone railings at the edge of the balcony, hoisting himself up onto the rooftop where she was sitting and staring up at the moon.

Several tiles were missing near her feet, and it looked like she had scrabbled up there and dislodged them in her haste. He wondered how long she had been sitting there; maybe she had been there ever since dinner, waiting for the cruel sun to dip its head and reveal the moon, giving her solace as her one reminder of her home. Other than her brother.

He was more careful as he crossed the rooftop, stepping on loose tiles and creeping up beside her. He sat down, his back against a turret, and reached out to brush her hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ear. She didn't respond to his touch, sitting silently, eyes fixed on the moon. Riff Raff sighed at the sight of her wet cheeks, but knew there was nothing he could say right now that would make her feel any better. He knew his Magenta was in there somewhere, all fun and games and sordid thoughts, but since they had left their home world that Magenta had been replaced by the tortured soul he saw before him. That, besides his obvious infatuation, was the reason they spent so much of their time together in bed. The only way Riff Raff knew how to remind her of home and of good times was to make love to her and take her back to those times.

His eyes flickered into focus and out of his reverie when he caught her first movement of the evening. She blinked and shook her head back and forth, as if trying to banish a thought or memory from her mind. Her eyes were tightly closed, and stubborn tears were still fighting their way through, making little streams down her cheeks that were red from cold. Riff Raff ran his finger up and down her arm to sooth her. His emotions had long since been destroyed, or rather had been hidden so deeply inside himself that they rarely made it to the surface, but it still tore at this heart to see his sister so upset. Earlier she had been angry, but now all that anger was gone and had been replaced by pure sadness.

Eyes down, Magenta shuffled along the tiles to settle herself between her brother's legs, huddling as close to him as she could. He wrapped his arms around her fragile form, running his hands up and down her shivering arms and planting a kiss on her forehead. The close contact shattered whatever sense of self control Magenta had left, and she sobbed relentlessly into his chest. She had been afraid that he would have been angry for the way she had exploded at dinner, but she should have known better, she could always find comfort in the arms of her brother. He was the only one who had never left her.

Riff Raff let her tears soak his shirt for a few minutes, before lifting her face up to look into her eyes. They were full of pain, and he felt overwhelmed by an inescapable need to take that pain away. He brushed the tears from her skin with his thumbs, and held her head in his hands, kissing her gently.

The moment their lips touched Magenta was overcome by passion and kissed him back so desperately it was as if she was afraid they would never be together again. Riff Raff felt her arms wrap tightly around the back of his neck as she pulled herself up and closer to him. He proceeded to comfort his sister… the only way he could guarantee taking her mind off their situation. The lovers were so wrapped up in their embrace that they didn't notice the first motorcycles arrive carrying the Earth bound Transylvanians Frank had invited to the castle.

Their first encounter with the Transducer was less than pleasant. It was a most peculiar and unsettling experience to feel ones own molecular structure disperse and reassemble itself in the space of a few seconds. Magenta was not expecting the sensation at all, and when it was possible to move once more she fell back against her brother with so much force that he staggered to support her. Ayana seemed unaffected.

"Sorry about that." She said, not sounding sorry at all. "I should have warned you, but I forget myself sometimes." She adjusted her corset and stepped down from the platform. It was only then that Magenta and Riff Raff stopped to take in their new surroundings. Riff Raff was still holding his sister tightly, and she was still rather disorientated by the whole thing, but they both realised that they were in a kind of room. It was circular, larger than the room they had been in before, and the walls were black. There were a few dull lights in the ceiling that lit the room dimly, making their eyes glint whenever they moved them. There were two doors in front of them. One had a window and obviously lead to the club, and the other was heavyset and solid.

"Where are we?" Magenta asked, easing herself out of her brother's grasp so she could head over to the window.

"Vortex." Ayana answered. "That's the club, in there. And through that door is the street, but no one really comes in that way. People prefer to use the Transducer nowadays."

Magenta was transfixed by what she saw through the tiny window. People were dancing, as she had expected, but several were dancing in such a way that she would never have dared to do herself. A good few inhabitants of the club were even more scantily clad than Ayana was, and no one seemed to notice or care. Magenta's eyes glinted and she looked around to her companions with a hunger in her eyes. Ayana grinned at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking, but Riff seemed apprehensive and uneasy about the whole thing. Ayana squealed in delight and hurried over to the door, motioning for them to follow her. She handed them their passes.

"You'll need this to get past the door man," She explained, "But once you're in, don't worry about what you do with it. Just drop it somewhere." She pushed open the door and a wave of loud music and screaming voices washed over them. They could smell the heat, making sweat drip from the bodies of the dancers and filling Magenta's mind with images of what she could do to make sweat drip from her brother's body. Ayana greeted the door man with a kiss and flashed her pass. He grinned and nodded, glancing at Riff Raff and Magenta's passes as well. They followed Ayana through the swelling crowd of people, toward the bar.

Ayana spun around when the got to the bar and grabbed hold of a woman beside her. The woman looked over her shoulder and greeted them with a grin. Magenta had never met her before, but it was clear she knew Ayana. The woman had a man practically draped all over her. He was tall and dark haired with fair skin, not unlike that of the woman whose waist his arms were wrapped around. The man's eyes flashed in greeting and he gave a little wave to Ayana.

"Magenta, Riff Raff, these are some friends of mine. This is Amelia and her brother Red." Ayana winked at Magenta whose eyes had grown wide in shock. "Amelia, I'm sure I've mentioned Magenta."

"Of course you have!" The woman spoke with a clear Transylvanian accent like Magenta's, "Ayana does nothing but talk about you my dear. I'm glad she finally persuaded you to come."

Red reached over his lover's shoulder and shook Riff Raff's hand, who was still standing there awkwardly. All five of them were startled by a cry from behind them.

"Ayana, sweetheart!" An overdressed transvestite had crossed the room in a few flouncing strides and was twirling Ayana around. "It's been too long!"

"Angelo, my angel, how have you been?" Ayana and the transvestite were suddenly engaged in a riveting conversation, laughing and dancing and singing their way into the throngs of people. She took one last glance over her shoulder at Magenta, and gestured toward Riff Raff mouthing the words 'go for it!'. Magenta looked uncertain, and her brother was certainly avoiding her gaze. Amelia and Red had turned their attention back to one and other and Magenta was distracted for a moment, watching them longingly. Riff Raff walked away from her towards the bar to order drinks. She followed impatiently.

"You promised we could go wherever I wished." She hissed, when she approached him. He turned to her with a drink and held it out to her. She took it, grudgingly, and he drained his glass. He looked back to her, a new resolve in his eyes.

"I merely thought you would be in want of some refreshment before…" He trailed off, his eyes leaving her face and lingering on her chest before travelling all the way down her body and back up again.

"Before… what?" She asked, but the way he was looking at her gave her the answer. His non verbal communication had never been so clear. His thoughts were saying; 'before I ravish you in the middle of the dance floor.'

Magenta swallowed heavily, sipping some of her drink slowly but discarding it in the end to get closer to her brother. She ran her hands down the fabric of her brother's shirt, (which Ayana had, of course, torn open already) and she felt his muscles tighten as she left the fabric and her fingers grazed naked flesh. "Aren't you worried about people seeing us?" She teased, now playing with the waist band of his trousers.

Riff Raff brushed his hands underneath the sheer fabric of her top, so that he grasped her narrow waist in his strong grip, and pulled her tightly to him. She had no choice but to let her own hands drift back up to his shoulders, and as she did so she pushed the fabric of his shirt back so that she could see his bare chest beneath her touch. She had to bite her lip to try and quell the demon inside her that wanted to rip all of his clothing off right there and then.

There had been no answer to her question, but there didn't need to be. Just being there was answer enough. Riff Raff's gaze was so hypnotic and so intense that Magenta felt her heart rate racing. Her breathing grew heavier, and it was all she could do to stop herself from crying out from pure pleasure. The voices all around them, the feeling of hot bodies bumping into theirs that were so neatly entwined, was driving Magenta insane.

Interrupting all thoughts, Riff Raff suddenly grabbed the back of her head, bringing her lips to his in the fiercest of kisses. Magenta melted into him, fighting the urge to wrap her legs around him, which was almost impossible when she felt the physical manifestation of his desire pressing firmly into her.

They teased and kissed and danced all night long, stopping every now and then for drinks, but never separating for a second.

Ayana ended up sat on the bar, with her friend Angelo the transvestite, watching her other friend live her dream. Angelo watched them as well, and commented on how sweet they looked together. "You'd never guess he was her brother," She had said, "They don't look alike."

"No…" Ayana mused, the alcohol wearing off but her head still buzzing, "But you'd see it if anyone wronged her. He's got that overprotective big brother thing going on. He gets this look in his eye that my brother used to get. Then he gets this other look that my brother certainly didn't get." She groaned as the lights flickered and came back on, signalling the end of the night, or rather the beginning of the day. "Whatever happened to Amelia?"

"She and Red left a couple of hours ago," Angelo replied, "They had a good night."

"They always do." She looked over to Magenta, who was giggling in a heap on the floor, Riff Raff was trying to drag her to her feet. He wasn't successful of course, and only ended up on the ground himself, which made his sister laugh even more uncontrollably.

Finally at her level on the ground, Riff Raff stopped his sister's giggles by covering her mouth with his.

"Nearly time to go home you horny devils!" Ayana called over from the bar.

Riff Raff pulled out of the kiss to see the biggest grin his sister had ever worn in his presence. She looked deep into his eyes and whispered, "Thank you." He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her to her feet. Magenta couldn't stop smiling and for that reason had to break the kiss, which she couldn't properly commit to. Riff Raff looked down at her, amused, and his heart melted when she mouthed the words; 'I love you.'

"And I, you." He growled in her ear. She giggled again, and allowed herself to be lead back toward the bar. Ayana had kissed Angelo goodbye and was holding something in her hand.

"I thought you didn't need to hold onto the passes," Magenta asked, puzzled. Ayana smiled, and handed the single VIP pass to her friend with a knowing glance at the pair of them.

"I figured maybe you'd like something to remember tonight by." Magenta took the pass and shivered as she felt her brother's arm tighten around her shoulders, hugging her closer to him. The way his fingers danced across the skin of her bare arm told her that there would be more to remember before the night was out.


End file.
